Anubis Wedding
by Pandacat1bagillion
Summary: Trudy and Uncle Ade? Who would have guessed it. This more than likely couple, food fights, dress shopping, stag parties, a little too much alcohol, wedding ceremonies, receptions, and of course everyone's favorite Anubis House duo...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!:3 This is my first fan fiction ever published on the Internet! Yay! So lately I have become obsessed with house of anubis, and certain characters and their relationships as you may be able to tell. there isn't much else to say, please comment and review it would be greatly appreciated by my self**-**esteem. I do not own house of Anubis or any of the characters :3**

**Anubis Wedding:**

"I still can't believe this," Amber said shoving several dresses into a suit case, "it is simply too much."

"I know, who would have ever guessed Trudy would be getting married," Nina answered, packing things away as well.

"Then again they were quite chummy during the play..." the blond continued, pondering the subject.

Flashback:

Nina and Fabian were in the kitchen doing chores after supper. Usually it would have been Amber with Nina, but she had a project for French Class due in the morning, so Fabian was helping her instead.

Trudy came in putting the salt and pepper grinders away along with some unused utensils. As she did this, Nina noticed a slight sparkle.  
"Trudy," she said pausing, "Is that an engagement ring on you finger?" she then asked in complete surprise.

Trudy looked at her hand, and then gave her a little nod and a grin.

Nina hugged her tightly, reeling with excitement, "Oh my goodness Trudy, I'm so happy for you!"

"So what's his name?" Fabian asked, excited as well.

Trudy shook her head, "not yet, you'll find out along with everyone else," she said grinning again, and then walking out of the room.

"Wow, this is, wow" was all Nina could say, beaming.

"I know... I really wonder who it is," Fabian answered.

"I suppose we'll find out tonight," Nina said return to the dishes.

Later on that evening in the common room Jerome and Alfie were wrestling on the floor with Patricia watching, Mara was helping Mick with biology homework, and Amber was reading a fashion magazine while Nina was reading a book about Egypt.

Fabian was returning downstairs with his guitar, when the front door opened and his Uncle Ade walked in.

"Uncle Ade, what are you doing here tonight?" he asked confused.

"Oh, just some matters I must attend to," he said with a smile, then walking off in another direction.

Fabian continued into the common room, but stopped at the door in a realization. He bent over the couch and whispered to Nina, "I know who it is!" excitedly.

Nina's face lit up, but before she could even ask who it was, Trudy and Uncle Ade walked in, his arm loosely around her shoulder.  
"Attention everybody," Trudy said.

Jerome and Alfie stopped and looked up along with Patricia, Mara, Mick, and Amber.

"We have a bit of news," She continued.

Nina looked from the couple before her, to Fabian, who nodded.

"We want you all to know that darling Trudy and I are getting married," Uncle Ade announced.

Everyone in the room jumped up from their seats, squeals of excitement, and surprise going around. They all gathered around Trudy and Uncle Ade, and hugged them.

"We want you all to be in the wedding party," Trudy added, talking from the middle if the mass.

"Aiee!" Amber squealed, "Bride's maid dresses!"

The group congratulated the new couple, then went to bed when Victor came out to make his bed time speech.

: End Flashback

So now Trudy and Uncle Ade were to be married. It was going to be over spring break, at Uncle Ade's brother's (Fabian's father) estate. (Don't be surprised, I mean he's going to a private boarding school.)

"So Nina, are you excited to be going to Fabian's home?" Amber asked with a smirk.

"Not extensively" she answered with a blush and not making eye contact with her.

"I knew it," Amber sang smiling.

"Oh stop," Nina whined, with an underlying kidding air about it.

Nina and Amber continued packing and talking, while down the hallway Fabian and Mick were doing the same.

"So, Nina'll be meeting your family? Excited?" Mick asked, eating a power bar.

"You all are going to meet my family," Fabian said with a light blush forming on his face.

"C'mon mate, I'm not an idiot, I know your sweet on'er. She's different," he continued, pouncing on Fabian's shoulders.

"Alright, alright, get off me," he said in an admitting tone, "maybe a bit,"

"Knew it!" Mick cheered.

**Okay i know that was really short! sorry! this is definitely a multi-chapter**. **It would really help me out if someone could give me a suggestion for what to happen next, I know what the actual wedding will be, but not what happens when they arrive at the house. So watch for the next chapter, and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another short chapter:( I'm sorry I'm not so good at this yet, however over time maybe my writing skills will develop. that or I'm just too impatient:3 Special thanks to Channyseason2 and purple398 for your helpful plot ideas:3 and to the rest of my readers and your comments:)**

So as you had learned in the last chapter, there was now a pair of soon to be newly weds. It was finally spring break, and the Anubis crew were on a train to Fabian's home.

Fabian was sitting, reading a magazine. Nina was sitting in the seat next to him reading over his shoulder, "Are you excited?"

He looked up from his magazine to her, "Yes, a lot really," he smiled, "You?"

"Absolutely. I'm so Happy for Trudy, and I'm looking forward to meeting your family," she said with a smirk.

Fabian smiled with a faint blush, "Oh really?"

"Of course," she said resting her head on his shoulder.

Fabian smiled and shifted to accommodate her.

Further down the train, Alfie boarded the car with a suspicious look on his face. He walked to where Jerome, who was eyeing a cute blond in the next row up, was sitting, "Jerome, Jerome!" he whispered frantically.

"What Alfie? I'm busy here, if you can't see," he answered.

"We have an emergency," Alfie said, looking around under the seats and such.

"What kind of emergency?"

"Uh," he stammered. At that point Amber let out a scream. Everyone on the train jumped and turned to her, excluding Alfie who was crawling back off towards the dining car.

"Ahhhiieee!" she shrieked, "A snake, I saw a huge slimy nasty snake!" she was standing up on her seat.

"Actually Amber snakes aren't slimy," Mara corrected.

"A snake is a snake Mara," Patricia said with her legs pulled up onto her seat.

"Where is it?" Mick asked

"Where is Alfie?" Nina said looking around.

"I shall protect you!" Jerome shouted putting an arm around the blonde.

"No way" she said with a grossed out face as she walked into the next train car with her friends. Jerome stood there with a blank stare.  
"Denied." Fabian said smirking.

"Where's the snake?" Amber repeated.

"Yes find it!" Patricia concurred.

"Where did Alfie go?" Mara asked.

Jerome snickered, "He crawled off to the dining car, bet'e has something to do with all of this,"

"I bet," Mick said laughing as well.

"Ah! There it is!" Patricia yelled.

"What's going on in here?" Uncle Ade said walking into the car with his usual farsightedness.

A harmony of "get the snake"'s where shouted at Uncle Ade.

"What? Snake?" he said confused looking around. He saw it and fumbled around to grab it and missed it.

A hand shot and grabbed it quicker than Alfie when he crawled out. The other hand held onto Alfie's collar. "What. Is going on in here?" Victor shouted. His voice cut through the excited atmosphere like butter.

Amber sat down, and everyone straightened around. He released Alfie, then turned around exiting the car.  
As soon as the door clicked, everyone busted up laughing.

"Did you see his face?" Nina asked.

"What did he do with the snake?" Amber added.

"I do believe he took it with him," Uncle Ade said pausing, "I will be going then," and he walked out as well.

"I have a feeling this is going to be an interesting experience," Fabian said to Nina. She nodded and smiled.

**Okay, I hoped you liked it, I wanted a funny chapter that wasn't just all romance:3 I promise the next chapter will be longer, because its going to have more than one idea in it:3 but because of that I can't promise a speedy update:/ and I'll be taking my time on this one since these chapters have sucked so far, Ta Ta for now:3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright! Chapter 3! I'm feelin' better about this, maybe I was just made to write short chapters. Personally I like long stories with short chapters, so whatever. Okay, now, about the show, there seems to be some hype over whether Fabian is a good guy or not (I for one think he is, or I wouldn't be writing this,). I have some solid facts that would make him good (other than "he can't take his eyes off Nina") and that when it comes to TV and movies I have a sixth sense. I almost always right about who I think is good and bad, and what's going to happen at all, so sixth sense tells me he's good. I anyone has anything else please comment:3**

The snake incident had become old news as the Anubis boarders arrived at Fabian's home. The only one not staying there was Victor (who we don't know why was even invited to the wedding anyway.)

Since they were staying at the house, accommodations were no different from at Anubis, Nina and Amber shared a room, Patricia and Mara, Jerome and Alfie, and Mick just stayed in Fabian's room.

Amber and Nina were in their room.

"This house is REALLY big," Nina said unzipping her suitcase. She pulled out a peach blouse, and shook the wrinkles out.

"It's about the same as mine," Amber answered. She opened her suitcase which was full of jewelry, make-up, and hair acessories. At that time Alfie came walking in with a bigger trunk.

"Here are your clothes Amber," he said labouredly, then gently setting it down by her bed.

"Amber you really needed to bring that whole trunk?" Nina said in disbelief.

"Of course! I could never go anywhere without all of this!" she said, "And as for you Alfie! Maybe next time you'll think before you do anything with a snake ever again."

"Yeah, Victor's probably eaten it by now anyhow," he said put down as he walked out.

"What were you saying Nina? About the house?" she continued, opening the trunk, packed full with her endless wardrobe.

"Oh, I just never think about where you all come from. I come to the school on a scholarship, so I suppose I'm not used to all of this…" she said, holding a coat hanger in her hand and pondering the matter.

"That's right, you weren't at my house over the last break, you were in America," Amber continued, remembering the trip she had gone on with her friends. After a few seconds her mind leaped to a new subject. "I saw you and Fabian on the train,"

"Yeah we saw you too Amber," Nina said answering her rather light headed friend.

"Don't play dumb Nina; I saw your head on his shoulder,"

'I'm the dumb one?' Nina thought, "So, I was reading over his shoulder," She had become a better liar with her experiences in Anubis House.

"We've been over this," Amber sang jumping up on the bed.

"Over what?"

"You like Fabian! You like Fabian! You like Fabian!" she continued jumping up and down.

"Okay Amber!" she paused "It's not like he like's me back anyway" she said trying to end the conversation.

"You've got to be kidding me," amber said, 'And I'm the dumb one,' she thought.

"It's time for supper you two," Fabian said waiting at the door.

"We will finish discussing this later," Amber said. Jumping down from the bed and walking past Fabian.

"Discussing what?" he asked.

"Oh nothing," Nina blushed, walking down the hall with him.

The eight students sat at the table eating. It was just them since Fabian's parents had gone out with Trudy and Uncle Ade to where the ceremony was to be, and as usual Alfie and Jerome were throwing food at each other.

"C'mon guys, not at my house!" Fabian muttered, which was returned by potatoes to the face, "Egh," he grunted, wiping some away with his hand.

Nina laughed with her head down, trying to hide the smirk.

"Oh so this is funny to you?" he asked, laughing, then throwing it at Nina.

"Oh!" She shrieked, and threw roast beef at him in return. He ducked and it hit Mara.

"Food Fight!" Alfie shouted.

His shout was followed by a full on food war. Roast beef was in the chandelier, potatoes on the wall, salad all over the floor.

"Fabian! What is going on in here?" A booming voice called out.

Fabian stopped dead, his face white. Nina turned to see a tall man with dark hair like Fabian's and a similar face.

Everyone stopped, standing there with blank faces.

"Fabian, What are you doing?" The man asked, folding his arms and looking down sternly.

"It's a food fight, sir." Nina said stepping up, "It's not Fabian's fault."

"No? And who might you be?" he said shifting his gaze.

"I-I'm Nina, Nina Martin." She said.

Just then a shorter woman scurried in; she was beaming with the same smile as Fabian. "So you're Nina!" She said grabbing her by the face, "We've heard so much about you! Oh Fabian, she's pretty!" she said excitedly.

Nina blushed, and looked to Fabian who was blushing as well.

"Er, Mum let go of her," Fabian said, looking flustered.

"Oh! Sorry dear," She said releasing Nina.

"Now for the food on the walls, whose doing was it,"

"Alfie," Jerome said, pointing to him.

"Ah, Mr. Alfred, so pleased to have you in my household once again." He said Staring Alfie down.

"They were just having a bit of fun, teenagers. The maid can get it, just let them go," Fabian's mom said, turning his dad around and pushing him out of the room, "and Nina I simply must show you Fabian's baby albums later," She called back from the hallway.

Fabian stood there pinching the bridge of his nose, looking frustrated. He looked at Nina and brightened up, "So you've met my parents now," he said, and she laughed.

**Chapter three done! I feel good about this one. I've started the net chapter, and it may be on by Tuesday, depending how fast I work on it:3 TTFN:)**


	4. Bonus!

**Here's something for channyseason2, they gave me this idea, but I decided against using it. I didn't want to let them down, so here's a bonus chapter that has nothing to do with the plot:3 Super short & fluff!**

Fabian was walking down the hallway, when he heard rather loud giggles coming from Nina and Amber's room. He peaked in to see the two girls with a certain book full of pictures, "What are you doing with that?" he shouted running and trying to grab it.

"Your mom gave it to me," Nina answered moving the album from his grasp, then running to the other side of the bed, on which she was sitting.

"I didn't think she was serious!" he continued, chasing her around the bed.

"Fabian, you were like, too cute as a baby," Amber said, still giggling.

"Well I don't think so!" Fabian got hold of Nina's waist, pulled her closer, and then reaching around for the photo album.

"Ah! Fabian!" Nina laughed, "D-don't I'm-"

"Oh, Ticklish are we," Fabian said, starting to tickle her stomach and sides.

"Hahahaha! Oh Fabian! I give!" she squealed, ending up on the floor with Fabian on top of her.

Fabian looked down at her laughing as well, then realized he was on top of her and blushed a bit. He grabbed the book, and rolled off next to her still smiling, "Um, Sorry,"

"Its fine, I'm sorry for not giving it to you," Nina said, trying to stop laughing, "You really were cute,"

"Was?" he asked.

"Yes, you grew up to be _very_ handsome," Nina said, then catching what she said, and blushed.

Fabian blushed as well, "Oh, um Thankyou…"

"Sure, anytime," she answered and laughed. He did too.

Amber was still there and had been watching, "Awww! you two are as adorable as baby Fabian!"

**FIN.**


	5. Chapter 4

**NOW! This is the actual fourth chapter! If you found the last one a let down I don't care!:3 I'm Going to try and finish the entire story by tomorrow or the next day depending:3 Enjoy!**

It was the next morning, and the group was in the dinning room (un-food-coated).

"Everyone have a good night's sleep?" Uncle Ade asked.

"Yes, Fabian the beds in your house are super comfy," Amber said in the usual bubbly tone.

"Good you got your rest, because we girls are going dress shopping today," Trudy added.

This was followed by a happy chorus of the girls.

"Guess you boys will have to do without us today" Patricia said with a smirk.

"A day without you is a blessing in disguise," Jerome said chuckling.

"Oh shut it Jerome," she said giving him a sideways glare.

"Please let's not have a repeat of last night," Fabian said dismayed.

Later that day the girls were at a bridal shop, trying on dresses Trudy picked out.

The wedding's theme was purple, so all of the bride's maid dresses were. Each on was the same color and fabric, but all in different styles. Amber had already tried on all of them. Mara had a form fitted dress that came to above her knees.

"Mara that looks great on you," Nina commented, standing behind her looking into the mirror as well. She had a dress the same length as Mara's but had a flowing skirt.

"You look amazing in your dress Nina," Mara said in return, truly looking surprised.

"Definitely a head turner!" amber added with a grin.

"Oh we all know Nina only wants to turn a certain head," Patricia said as well.

"Guys," Nina said smiling looking away from the mirror.

"Fabian will definitely love you in this," amber said again, "off course I think he'd love you even if you were dressed in a cod fish."

Nina gave here a skeptical look.

"How do I look?" Trudy exclaimed, walking out from behind the dressing curtain, in a white gown.

Nina, Amber, Patricia, and Mara circled her; "Trudy your simple stunning!" amber exclaimed, followed by comments and nods of approval from the other three.

"I did always want to feel like a princess, I do now," she said, almost crying.

"Awww! Trudy," Nina squealed, and hugged her.

"We're so happy for you!" Amber added. She Patricia and Mara hugged her as well.

"Yeah, absolutely," Patricia said.

"You're so good to all of us, you deserve this," Mara said as well.

They stood in one grate-big hug for some time, and then broke apart.

"Now let's see, we have Mara and Mick,"

Mara smiled sheepishly.

"And now Nina and Fabian," Trudy said joyfully.

"No, Fabian and I are just friends," Nina corrected.

"Not the way he looks at you dear," Trudy said holding her chin, grinning at her.

Nina looked down with an embarrassed smile.

"Now you all have seemed to picked dresses, perfect for you all might I add. Let's say we get going, we'll be missed if we stay much longer" Trudy finally said.

They all changed back into their normal clothes and started home.

**Done! For the record, my story is just all the fabiana fluffiness I just had to let out, and has nothing to do with the actual show. I said this because this week when it's on I'm not sure what's going to happen.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Another chapter successfully up! Okay i couldn't stop laughing when i wrote this, so i hope you do to, enjoy:3**

The wedding was getting closer every day. Today was the day before the ceremony. That afternoon they had rehearsed it.

Now it was later that night, and the boys were throwing Uncle Ade a stag party (bachelor party).

"I'm happy for you Uncle Ade," Fabian said giving him a pat on the back, "truthfully I never thought you'd find someone,"

"To you as well," Uncle Ade said grinning.

"Huh?" Fabian asked confused.

"Yeah, you've been pretty hopeless," Mick added.

"What? No," he denied.

"Are you kidding me?" Jerome said, "This is coming from the kid who was completely oblivious to the fact that Joy was crazy for him,"

"Joy? Yeah right," he answered

"I rest my case,"

"Maybe he had some psychic ability that told him to wait for Nina," Alfie added, wiggling his fingers.

"It's not like that with either one of them, Nina's just a friend and so was Joy,"

"Let's see him say that after a few of these," Jerome murmured, pulling out the drinks.

They toasted Uncle Ade, and several drinks later...

"I loooovvvffff nnniiiiinnnnaaaaa!" Fabian sang drunkenly. He stumbled over to Mick, "you'noww, Mick, yourrr, meeeyyy, bessed mate, andd I want you ta knowww I loffffvvee ninaa," he said slurred, putting an arm over Mick's shoulder.

"I know mate," mick said, not quite sober either, "You've said it a magillion times"

"Noo, Buttt, i reeaallliy lovvve herrr," he continued trying to focus his eyes.

"You know what a good idea would be?" Jerome asked laughing, but trying to stop, "you should go tell'er"

"Yeah, Yeah, you could go up to her and be all- Jenny I Love you!" Alfie added, rolling around laughing on the floor.

"No, Neverrr admiiit love drumnk," Uncle Ade said, tipsy as well, "Do you underrr sshhtand?"

"Yes... Where Fabian inherits his alcoholism from," Jerome said cracking up again.

Alfie and he were cackling on the floor, while Fabian (who hadn't heard a thing from Uncle Ade,) Had a blank stoic stare on his face, "I'mm gonnaa tell'er," he said standing up, then staggering a bit, "Thanksh Jeromme, Yer the smarteshed guy I'ver met," and with that, Fabian stumbled out of the room.

"Smartest guy ever huuh, sound righht to meeh," Jerome said still laughing.

"Someone hass to sstop him," Uncle Ade said standing up, then falling back into his seat, "Riigh afta a quiiickk nap," he continued passing out after he said it.

Fabian was walking down the corridor that Nina's room was on, but suddenly stopped, "Where am I?" he said aloud. He stumbled around for a few more minutes, till he reached Nina and Amber's door, where instead of waking Nina up and confessing his feelings, he curled up and went to sleep.

**Next up, the wedding! I'm really excited to finally be writing it. the whole story should be done by tomorrow, if not then Thursday:3 i also just wanted to say, (excluding their parents,) i absolutely hate OCs in House of Anubis. Characters that would be old friends of original characters, or people pared with them. just thought I'd say that, so TTFN:3**


	7. Chapter 6

**Alright, another chapter. i don't have much to say, so, Enjoy.**

It was the morning of the wedding (and the one after the bachelor party).  
Nina woke up, rubbing her eyes, 'today's the day,' she thought. "amber, time to wake up," she called

Amber made a whining noise, and rolled over.

"I'm going to take a shower," she said, opening the door. She took a step out and then immediately tripped over something, landing on the floor. "ow! What? Fabian?" she said seeing him sleeping there.

"Hmm?" he grunted blinking awake, "oh my head," he said sitting up, squinting from the light, "ugh," he gagged, "I think I'm gonna be sick,"

"What are you doing on the floor? Are you okay?" Nina asked frantically.

"Just hung over a bit I believe..." he said curling back up and holding his head. "I don't know how I got up here..." he continued, "We threw a stag party, for my uncle," he paused, "I had a few drinks, and then I was going to-" he remembered what happened, but lied and said he didn't.

Nina couldn't help but laugh a little, "_You_ got _drunk_?" she asked.

"To put it bluntly," he mumbled into the floor.

"Why is Fabian on the floor?" Amber asked not quite awake yet.

"Long story," Nina said.

"I am gonna be sick," Fabian said standing up and scrambling to the bathroom.

Nina went in after him to find him hanging over the toilet throwing up. She crouched beside him, and rubbed his back.

"You don't have to stay with me, you probably don't want to," Fabian said smiling weak and trying to catch his breath.

"I won't just leave you," she said brushing his bangs from his forehead.

He smiled, "Thanks Nina," holding her hand for a second before letting go of it to get sick, "Remind me never to even think about drinking again,"

She stayed with him until he made her go so she could get ready.

It was later that day, the boys were ready, and the boys were in the house waiting for the girls before they went outside.

"So Fabian, did you really tell Nina last night? Or did you even make it to her room?" Mick asked teasingly

Fabian's face went red, and he looked down.

"He didn't even make it, he passed out in front of her door," Jerome said smirking.

"Aw man," Alfie said chuckling.

"Yeah, so when he woke up she held his head up when he was puking,"

"You saw that?" Fabian asked in disbelief and embarrassment.

"You bet, Jerome sees all you know," he answered laughing.

"So I'll take it you never told Nina then?" Mick asked again.

"Told what to Nina?" Nina said as she walked outside in the flowing dress.

Fabian saw her and his jaw hit the ground. He stared at her with an awestruck, love-sick puppy stare.

Her hair was half up half down, in loose curls with flowers intertwined.

Amber, Patricia and Mara walked out then as well.

"Fabian, doesn't Nina look nice?" Amber said rather loudly, nudging him with her elbow.

Fabian shook himself out of it, "Ye-yeah, Nina you look, radiant," he said blushing even redder than before.

Now was Nina's turn to be embarrassed, "Thanks" she said softly, blushing as well, "I glad your feeling better," she continued, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, well between you and me I still feel pretty bad," he said with a half grin.

"You should have seen him last night, completely plastered" Jerome added, "he was gonna go up and tell you how much he loves yo-"

Fabian pressed his hand over Jerome's mouth, "About how much...I love...yogurt."

Nina gave him a sideways look, then chalked it up to the fact that they were drunk.

"It's 12:00pm they should getting ready to start," Mara said, and with that they went out to where the ceremony was to be.

**Next up ceremony! I know i said it would be in this chapter, but i felt that it would be too long, so until next time TTFN!:3**


	8. Chapter 7

**Wedding Ceremony! I know a lot of you were looking forward to this, so Enjoy!:3**

The wedding was finally starting. Everyone was in there place ready to go.

"Nina, you really do look beautiful," Fabian said, as he locked arms with her to walk down the isle.

Nina blushed, "Thank you, you look handsome as well,"

"I don't compare to you," he said in all seriousness.

Nina blushed more, looking away from him, and smiling to herself.

The music started, Uncle Ade and his best man (Fabian's dad) stood at the altar, as the brides maids came down the isle, escorted by the groom's men. Mara and Mick went down first, followed by Patricia and Jerome, then Amber and Alfie, Nina and Fabian were last.

"Nina?" Fabian said.

"Hmm?"

"um, well, you see we, we've know each other for a while, and we're friends right?" he asked, trying to speak quick but stuttering.

"Yes, of course," Nina answered confused.

"Well the truth is," he started to say but was cut off since it was their turn to go down the isle.

They all were at the altar, and it was now Trudy everyone was centered on. Her father brought her down to the altar, and gave her to Uncle Ade.

The priest commenced with the ceremony. Throughout it all Fabian's eyes hadn't left Nina for more than a few seconds. She never noticed, so absorbed in the wedding.

Finally it got to the important part. "Do you Trudy take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she said beaming.

"and do you, Ade Rutter take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor as long as you both shall live?" he asked again.

"Indeed I do," Uncle Ade said, smiling as well.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now announce you man and wife. They signed the wedding papers, smiling.

Amber had already started bawling way before the "I do's", "Oh our little Trudy has gone and gotten herself married!" she sniffed.

Nina put a hand on her shoulder smiling, and looked over to Fabian. He smiled as well.

Uncle Ade escorted Trudy, his new wife, back down the isle. They stood at the door that led inside, and stood there greeting the guests as they went inside to where the reception was to be.

Nina walked over to be next to Fabian, "What were you saying before the ceremony?" she asked.

Fabian want red, "Well," he paused, rubbing the back of his head, "I just wanted to say I don't really care for yogurt,"

She smiled and intertwined her fingers with his, "Me either,"

They walked to Trudy and Uncle Ade.

"Congratulations," Fabian said.

"Yes we're so happy for you," Nina added.

"Thank you," Trudy said smiling.

"To you as well my boy," Uncle Ade said to Fabian (motioning to his and Nina's hands)

He blushed and so did she and they let go of each others hands with sheepish smiles.

"Finally!" Amber said to Patricia (who was smirking) wiping her eyes.

**THE END! Not! There's one more chapter, THE RECEPTION! It will be posted 2/3/11 7:30 eastern standard time, so watch for it TTFN:3 Oh yeah, if you have something wrong with the way the wedding was tell me i wouldn't know if a traditional English wedding would be any different than what I'm accustomed to:3  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**Last chapter! Yay! not really, I had a lot of fun writing this, as much I hope you did reading it, enjoy:3**

The reception had started, Wedding breakfast (what the meal after the wedding is called in England) was over, and Trudy and Uncle Ade were cutting the cake.

"I never even though about this, but Trudy's your aunt now," Nina said as they watched.

"Your right," Fabian said, pondering it, "I never thought of that either,"

Every one was eating cake, traditional fruit cake with marzipan icing.

Fabian dabbed a bit on his finger, and then poked Nina's cheek.

"Hey!" she laughed, returning the gesture.

He laughed taking his thumb and wiping her face, his hand lingered on her cheek, "you have such pretty eyes," he said softly, then immediately blushed and removed his hand.

Nina smiled to herself, and continued picking at her cake.

"Do see this?" Amber asked Patricia, practically jumping from her seat.

"Yeah, now sit down before they see you!" Patricia said, sticking her arm out as if to catch Amber.

"They are just too cute, look at them, they're totally in  
Love!" Amber squealed.

"Like you hadn't noticed before," Patricia said flatly.

"Of course I had, but I mean, this is just so romantic,"

Patricia huffed, but couldn't help but flash a small smile.

"Maybe I should go over and give them a little shove," Amber said, and starting to stand up.

"Oh no you don't," Patricia said grabbing her arm, "they don't need any help from what I can see,"

Amber sat back down and pouted, but soon brightened up when Jerome and Alfie came to sit with them.

After everyone had eaten, Trudy and Uncle Ade shared the first dance, and were soon followed by everyone else.

Nina and Fabian sat and watched everyone for several songs or so, when a pretty up-beat jazzy song came on.

"Fancy a dance?" Fabian said standing up and extending a hand to Nina.

"Yes I'd fancy that a lot," she said, "but wait" she bent over and removed her shoes, "just gonna warn you I have two left feet,"

Right then Mick came over and patted Fabian on the back, "good luck mate," and he walked away.

Fabian's cheeks were pink when he looked to Nina, who smiled and laughed.

They walked out onto the dance floor.

"Alright, just follow me, and hold on," Fabian said with a smile. Nina nodded.

Fabian danced around slowly not to loose Nina, he twirled her and spun her till she was giggling like crazy.

"What even is this song?" she asked.

"Dunno," Fabian answered, "My uncle's into this sort of stuff,"

"It's fun" she said.

Everyone was dancing, Mick and Mara of course, Alfie had persuaded Amber to dance, and the most shocking thing of all was Patricia and Jerome, whom both of which seemed to be enjoying themselves.

They all continued to dance more and sit and talk till later. The song they were dancing to end and Nina and Fabian stood there. They were looking at each other for a while, then Fabian said, "Follow me," with a smile and he led Nina out back to where the wedding was earlier.

It was dark now, and they went out hands intertwined, and sat down in the middle of one of the rows of chairs that had yet to be put away. As Nina sat down she gave a small shiver. "Here," Fabian said, immediately taking off the jacket to his tux, and wrapped it around Nina's small frame.

"Thank you," she said clutching it, it smelled like him.

"Anytime," he answered. After a minute of two he got the courage to, and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

Nina put her head on his shoulder, and looked up at the sky which was completely full of stars, all twinkling, "wow," she said.

Fabian looked up as well, "Yeah," he said, then after a few minutes looked back at Nina. She looked at him as well. He took his hand and placed it under her chin, then leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips. When he backed away again, she kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck. He held her waist, and when they parted said, "I love you Nina,"

"I love you to Fabian," she answered softly, she certainly wasn't cold anymore.

"Way to go Fabian! Whoo!" Jerome called, cheering as if it were a sport he was watching.

"Aw! You just ruined it!" Amber whined, "I'm so happy for you two!"

The two turned around to see their friends at the door watching.

Nina waved to them, "hi guys," she said laughing a bit. Fabian waved as well, then looked to Nina and kissed her cheek.

"Good job mate!" Mick called his arm around Mara, and with that they left Nina and Fabian to be alone.

"They certainly are a crew," Nina said laughing.

"Indeed," Fabian answered.

"But I wouldn't want it any other way," she said, hugging Fabian.

"Me either," He answered putting his chin on top of her head.

**The song they danced to was "Sing Sing Sing" Benny Goodman arrangement, or something of that nature. I had such a fun time writing this, and i got such grate feedback from it, I'm very grateful:3 I'll still be working on other material, but if you wish for a HoA fic, that isn't Fabian with anyone else but Nina, I'd be happy to do it, if the idea doesn't suck:3 so once again TTFN:3**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey, I really couldn't just leave this story i loved it too much, soooo here's the epilogue:3 enjoy:)**

"Hurry up Fabian, they'll be here soon," Nina said.

"I'm hurrying," he said, finishing putting up a welcome home sign. He climbed back down the ladder, and stood back looking at their decoration job. "Looks pretty good, if I do say so myself," he said putting an arm around Nina.

She laughed, "Yup, that's the best welcome home sign I've ever seen,"

Amber came running down the staircase, "They're coming! Don't just stand there Romeo and Juliet!"

They all ran to there hiding spots. Several moments later Trudy and Uncle Ade walked in.

"It's so quiet," Trudy said setting her suitcase down at the entrance.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted coming out from behind the furniture and out of closets.  
Alfie came running up to hug her first, "finally! Real food!"

"We missed you so much!" amber said as well.  
They were all hugging her and Uncle Ade the same as when they found out they'd even be going on a honeymoon.

"So, how was Monaco?" Fabian asked.

"Lovely my boy, a place you might want to visit," Uncle Ade said with looking from him to Nina.

Fabian and Nina smiled both tinted pink; they were still getting used to the whole "couple" thing.

"Umm, we made you a cake," Nina said trying to change the subject.

"How sweet," Trudy cooed.

"Well actually it was three cakes," Patricia added.

"Yeah, never let Jerome and Alfie ever cater an event for you," amber said with a smile.

"It wasn't just us," Jerome said defensively.

"Yeah, alien sabotage, it had to be," Alfie said as well.

"Then how bout we go gave some of this sabotage cake, shall we?" uncle Ade said

**Just something short, if you want to read what happens when they make the cake, and decorate, and all that REVIEW and tell me you'd like to see it, maybe it'll show up, till next time, TTFN:3**


End file.
